The Past
by Ducky1
Summary: Some new characters that I came up with wich i decided to include during the Silver Millenium. Presenting Princess Serena's God-Sister...
1. Default Chapter Title

Disclaimer: Pretty Soldier Sailor Moon is C. of Naoko Tekeuchi, Kodansha and Toei. All Fan Fics and characters are C. of Ducky aka Sailor Proxima aka me. The Past

Past is C. Proxy June, 2000.

****

The Past- Part 1

NOTE: This means thinking* *

It was a joyous day in the Moon Kingdom. Queen Serenity was quickly planning the christening for the heir to the throne, Princess Serena and was sending out many invitations for the special occasion.

Meanwhile on Proxima Queen Serenity's good friend Queen Autimnia had just received the good news of the christening of the little Princess. She was asked to send word out to all the Royal Families within the system and to come to the christening of the child.

Queen Autimnia was suddenly startled by a crying child. She walked into a heavily decorated room and picked up the small child. "Shh little one, it's alright." The child stopped crying as her mother rocked her in her arms. The Queen sat down in a rocking chair and pulled out the invitation. "Guess what Autumn we have been invited to the christening of Princess Serena on the Moon kingdom. Won't that be lovely?"

The Princess was now asleep. The Queen placed her in her crib and walked out of the room. The Queen then called for the Royal Messenger and told him to send word out to all the Royal Families within the system. The Messenger did as he was told and sent word out to all of the Royal Families in the Star Alliance. 

It was now the day of the christening, everyone was there to see the little Princess, The Royal Families from the Silver Millennium were there, Venus, Mercury, Mars, Jupiter, Saturn, Uranus, Neptune, Pluto and Earth. The Royal Families from the Star Alliance were there as well, Gemini, Cygnus, Auriga, Aquatica, Polaris, Delphinus, Vega, Arcturus, Pices, Spica, Pegasus, Andromeda and Titania. The Royal Family from Proxima was there also, Queen Autimnia, King Ayden and Princess Autumn.

Everyone took their seats. The christening was about to begin when Queen Serenity stepped on to a small platform. "Thank you all for coming. I would like to call upon Queen Autimnia. Would you come up here please." Queen Autimnia handed Princess Autumn to King Ayden and stepped as Queen Serenity continued. "You are my best friend and I would like to thank you for letting me be Autumn's god-mother, I would now like to bestow the same gift upon you that you have bestowed upon me, would you like to be Serena's god-mother?" Queen Autimnia didn't have to think about what she was going to say she automatically knew. "Yes, of course I will." Queen Serenity's face lit up like a light. "Then it's settled let the christening begin."

The christening did not take very long. It was now time for the giving of gifts. Each family had a special gift for the Princess. Queen Autimnia with Princess Autumn her arms and King Ayden went over to see the little Princess. Queen Autimnia stepped up to the crib with Princess Autumn and the King Ayden beside her. The King placed a beatiful gold star locket beside Princess Serena's crib.

Autumn looked down and saw the small Princess in her crib. She didn't know what she was looking at because she was barely a year old. She had just had her christening herself and was given a locket from Serenity similar to Serena's except it was a heart that she could wear around her neck when she was old enough. When the two Princesses made eye contact with each other started giggling. Serena reached out for Autumn and Autumn reached back. They stared at each other for a few moments , then each let go of the other. Autumn waved a small hand at Serena and she did the same.

Autumn was waving her hand in a good bye motion as her mother turned around and walked off with her father. They suddenly stopped to talk to the King and Queen of Titania(Proxima is Titania's Moon by the way). Autimnia proceeded to start a conversation. "It's so nice to see you again Thomas and Katrina. Oh and who is this young man?" Queen Katrina looked down at her son. "This is our son Noah." Prince Noah looked at Autimnia. *I'm not a man, I'm only 3.* Autimnia looked at the boy for a moment then continued. "I'm sorry, has it been so long?" She said jokingly. "No not really." She jokingly said back and then continued. "Who is this in your arms?" Autimnia looked down at her daughter. "This is our daughter Autumn."

Prince Noah stepped towards Autimnia and looked at the little Princess in her arms. Autumn started giggling. Autimnia looked down to see her daughter giggling. "She seems to like you Noah." Noah looked up at Autimnia and smiled. He handed Autumna pink rose and then smiled at her then looked at his mother. "Is it okay if I go play with Darien now mom?" "Sure, go on, have fun and say hello to his parents for me." He nodded to his mother and whispered a small "bye" to Autumn and walked off to meet up with Darien who was standing next to Serena's crib. 


	2. Default Chapter Title

Disclaimer: Pretty Soldier Sailor Moon and all related topics are C. of Naoko Tekeuchi, Kodansha and Toei. Fan Fics and characters by me are C. of Ducky aka

Sailor Proxima aka Proxy aka me. The Past is C. Proxy June, 2000.

****

The Past-Part 2

This means thinking *...*

Everyone was having a good time when suddenly everything became dark. Serenity and Autimnia looked at each other. A dark figure had appeared in the room. Serenity and Autimnia looked at each other again. Serenity handed Serena to the Queen of Uranus and Autimnia handed Autumn to the Queen of Polaris.

Both Queens stepped to the center of the room in front of the dark figure. "What do you want?" Autimnia commanded. The dark figure glared at the two Queens. "The future rulers must die!" He started towards the nearest child, which was Autumn./blockquote

Serenity 'pulled out' the Emperium Silver Crystal and Autimnia did the same, except she'pulled out' a diamond. The Emperiaum Celestial Diamond. Serenity called out Moon Cosmic Power and Autimnia called out Proxima Celestial Power and a very powerful blast came from the crystal and the diamond. The form shouted in agony and disappeared. Both Queens fell to the floor, the short and successful battle had taken a lot out of them.

Everyone rushed over to the fallen Queens. One of the guards rushed towards Serenity. "Are you alright your Majesty?" "Yes I'm fine, I'm just tired. What about Queen Autimnia?" No one had noticed that before the dark figure was about to make his attackhe let out a powerful energy beam that hit Autimnia head on. Nobody noticed that she was hurt because she hid it well, but after the battle she was even weaker than before.

The guard looked away for a moment then looked back at Serenity. "She does not look well my Queen." Serenity stood up on weak legstrying not to fall over. She walked over to her friend and saw that she was very pale and laying unconscious from being so weak. Autimnia was so weak that she could have died then and there. Serenity looked at her guards. "Take her to my bed chambers and call for a Healer." The guard nodded his head at Serenity. "Very well, what about you my Queen?" Serenity looked up at him. "I just need to sit down for a while. I think Autimnia used more energy than I did, I can see why."

Thankfully Autimnia made a somewhat slow but full recovery and was able to get back to her many Royal duties with the King. Autimnia and Autumn made several visits to the Moon Kingdom over the years and Serenity and Serena did the same when they could. They made so manyvisits over the years that Autumn and Serena became very close, so close they each considered each other as a cousin. King Ayden went along on the visits sometimes, but mostly had to stay at the Royal Palace on Proxima for diplomatic matters.

It was now fourteen years later. Autimnia and Autumn were to make a visit to the Moon Kingdom. The night before their trip Autimnia received a caller. "Prince Noah of Titania to see you your Majesty." A doorman appeared in the doorway with a young man beside him that wearing some kind of armored suit. He was tall with short dirty blonde hair and green eyes. "Bring him in Rolph." Prince Noah stepped into the throne room, knelt on one knee and looked up at the Queen. "Thank you for receiving me your Majesty." Autimnia smiled at the Prince. "You're welcome Noah. What would you like?" Noah looked up at Autimnia. "I was wondering if I could accompany you and the Princess to the Moon Kingdom." Autimnia looked at Noah for a moment and didn't bother to ask him why, she already knew why. She had seen how they looked at each other when they were together. "Yes you may. I think Autumn would be delighted if you came along." A small smile came across Noah's face. "Thank you your Majesty. I shall be ready for the departure time." The Prince got up off his knee, bowed to Autimnia and left.

He ran into Autumn on the way out. The Princess who wore her hair in two perfectly place buns on her head and let the rest of her long fall. Her hair was auburn (reddish brown) and she had innocent blue eyes. She looked at him and spoke in a soft voice. "Good evening Noah." Noah looked back at her. "Good evening Autumn." Autumn had a concerned look in her eyes. "Is something wrong Noah?" He stared at her and gave her a smile. "No quite the opposite. I will be joining you and your mother on your visit to the Moon Kingdom." She smiled back at him and gave him a large embrace. "I'm glad you're coming! Serena and Darien couldn't wait to see you again and I feel so much better that your coming with me." He embraced her and kissed her on the forehead to say goodnight.

It was now the day of their journey to the Moon Kingdom. Everyone was there on time. They boarded the ship and began their journey. Autumn thought it would be a long flight, but it wasn't. It seemed as though time flew by. Autumn looked out one of the windows of the ship then looked at Autimnia and Noah. "We're finally here!" Autumn was literally jumping up and down at the sight of the Moon Kingdom. Autimnia stepped over to Autumnand put a hand on her shoulder. "Calm down, we're starting to land."

It seemed like forever to Autumn as the ship landed. Finally it did land. Autumn stood impatiently as the doors opened. As soon as the doors opened Autumn went running straight towards Serena. "I'm so glad to see you again Serena." The girls hugged each other. "I'm glad to see you to."

Autimnia and Noah stepped off of the ship. Noah walked over to Darien and shook his hand. "It's nice to see someone's finally grown in height." Noah with a sarcastic look on his face looked at Darien who had a smile on his. "Oh very funny Darien...I wasn't that short you know." Both Princes looked at each other and laughed.

Autimnia stepped towards Serenity. They hugged each other as good friends should. Serenity stepped back. "It's nice to see you again Autimnia." "Yes it is Serenity." Both of the Queens and Princes looked at Serena and Autumn who were still hugging. Everyone except the two Princesses started to laugh.

"Oh give it up you two." Autimnia said. "We're going to be here for about a month." Everyone started laughing once again. Just at that time Autumn looked up to the sky. "Mother look, that looks like one our ships." Autimnia and the others looked towards the sky and the ship began to land.

It landed and from it emerged four sailor suited soldiers. Autimnia looked as the four girls came towards her. "Sailor Gemini, Cygnus, Auriga and Aquatica what are you doind here?" Sailor Gemini stepped forward. "King Ayden sent us to protect you and the others if anything should happen." Autimnia thought for a moment. *Why would he do that?* She then looked up at the Sailor Scouts. "I don't think anything will happen, but you are welcome to stay and visit with us. I'm sure the other Sailor Scouts would be delighted to see you all." Serenity then stepped forward. "Shall we go inside then, I have had a special dinner prepared for all of us. We can set four extra places for you Sailor Scouts."

Everyone entered a grand dinning room and sat down to eat their meal. The large table was filled with very delicious things. Cream pies, a lovely decorated chicken, cheesecakes, fresh baked buns and so on.

The month went by very fast for Serena and Autumn. Soon it was the last day before Autumn and the rest that came to visit had to return to Proxima. Autumn, Serena, Noah and Darien spent their last day together. The Sailor Scouts spent theirs together having tea and talking on the main balcony overlooking the entire Moon Kingdom. The two Queens of course spent their day together.

Serena, Noah, Darien and Autumn were sitting around and had no idea of what they all could do, until Serena made a suggestion. "Why don't we have a picnic in my garden?" Autumn agreed immediately. "Yes it will be just like when we were little!" Serena told the two Princes to stay where they were and that she and Autumn would be back shortly.

The Princesses were not far away from the palace when Autumn suddenly stopped. Serena turned around to ask Autumn why she had stopped sao suddenly, but when she saw Autumn great worry came over her. Autumn looked as if she was frozen. Her face was white and she had a sign of great pain and suffering in her eyes.

Serena had no clue what to do. Autumn stood there unmoving for a few moments with the same look on her face and in her eyes. All of a sudden Serena was startled by a scream. "Nooooo!" Serena watched Autumn scream, close her eyes and then finally collapse.

The Princes had heard someone scream as well. Noah looked at Darien. "That sounded like Autumn."


	3. Default Chapter Title

Disclaimer: Pretty Soldier Sailor Moon and all related topics are C. of Naoko Tekeuchi, Kodansha and Toei. Fan Fics by me are C. of Ducky aka Sailor Proxima aka Proxy aka me. The Past is C. Proxy June, 2000.

****

The Past-Part 3

The two Princes went running off in the direction of the scream. They were coming up to the Princesses when they saw that Serena was kneeling down beside Autumn. All of the Sailor Scouts and the Queens also saw Serena and Autumn.

When they came up to the Princesses Autimnia knelt down beside her daughter. "Serena what happened?" Serena gave Autimnia a look of worry. "I do not know? When she screamed it sounded as if she was in great pain." Serenity looked down at Autumn who was very pale. "Let's bring her to Serena's bed chambers to rest for a while. Sailor Venus would you kindly go and summon the Royal Healer incase she is needed." Sailor Venus bowed to Serenity and left in search of the Healer. Noah knelt down and picked up Autumn to bring her to the Palace. Darien tightly held Serena who had began to cry because of the worry she felt for Autumn.

When they reached the Palace Serenity lead Noah to Serena's bedroom. "Put her on the bed. I am going to see if the Healer is coming, but I do not think we will need her. Autumn just looks tired." Noah nodded to Serenity as she left the room. He walked over to the bed and placed Autumn on it. He looked at her for a moment. She looked so peaceful. He kissed her on the forehead, got up and walked towards the door just as Serenity, Autimnia and the Healer.

Noah looked at the Healer. "Is she going to be alright?" The Healer smiled at Noah. "I think so she is probably very tired." "Come Noah, everyone is sitting in the parlor." Serenity said gesturing a hand towards him.

When they reached the parlor everyone was quiet. Sailor Aquatica noticed Noah and Serenity walk in. "Is the Princess going to be alright?" She asked. Serenity looked at Aquatica with a smile on her face. "She should be fine. The Healer is checking on her right now, she should give us the news on Autumn's condition soon." As soon as Serenity said those words the Healer and Autimnia walked into the parlor. Serena ran up to both of them. "Is she going to be alright?" She asked with desperation. Autimnia smiled at Serena. "Autumn is going to be fine, she is just very tired."

Noah approached the Healer and Autimnia. "Do you know what happened to make her just collapse?" He asked with a calm voice. The Healer looked at him with a somewhat sad expression on her face. "That is something we will have to ask her when she wakes up."

It was that night that Autumn woke. Everyone was still awake. They could hear Autumn calling from the bedroom. "Mother!" She yelled. After they heard her everyone made their way to the bedroom. Autimnia, Serena and Noah were the first ones to the bedroom with everybody else behind.

Autimnia and Serena ran towards the bed where Autumn had been resting. Autumn had tears streaming down her face. Serena stepped up to Autumn and hugged her. "Are you alright I...We were all worried about you. What happened?" Autumn with tears streaming down her face looked at her mother. "It's Daddy, he is..." Autimnia approached her daughter. "He is what Autumn, what did you see?" She asked. Autumn looked at her mother and tried to hold back the tears to speak, but failed. "He is dead Mother. Isaw it all happen. I do not know how I saw it, it was horrible!"


	4. Default Chapter Title

Disclaimer: All of my disclaimers will say this: Pretty Soldier Sailor Moon and all related topics are C. of Naoko Tekeuchi, Kodansha and Toei. Fan Fics and characters by me are C. of Sailor Proxima aka Proxy aka me. The Past is C. Proxy June, 2000. I just want you to know that I am Sailor Proxima.

The Past-Part 4

Autimnia stood frozen where she was standing trying to catch her breath. "Are you sure Autumn?" Autumn looked at her mother who had began to cry. "I'm very sure. It was like I was there. I saw him. I felt his pain." Autimnia's eyes opened wide at the realization that her husband might be in fact dead. "Ayden!" She screamed and then collapsed over exertion.

Noah approached Autumn and sat down next to her on the bed. "Autumn I'm so sorry. I want you to know that I love you with all my heart and I'll always be there for you. I know this isn't the perfect time to ask you this, and your mother knows because I talked to her earlier. Will you marry me?" Autumn gave Noah a very surprised look and managed to stop crying. She threw her arms around his neck and kissed him. "Of course I will, but why now?"

Noah looked at her and was very sincere. "When I saw your mother crying at the lose of your father it scared me. I knew I didn't want to loose you." Autumn started crying again. Noah picked up her hand and placed a ring with the shape of a heart made out of diamonds on her finger. Autumn peered down at the ring and threw her arms around Noah again.

Sailor Mars stepped forward. "Not to rain on your parade or anything, but I think we should Queen Autimnia into bed to rest." Serenity had just entered the room a few moments ago. "Good idea Sailor Mars. I will call for a ship to take them back to Proxima.: Serenity looked at Mars and Autumn as she said this.

Serenity turned towards Sailor Jupiter and Aquatica. "Sailor Jupiter and Sailor Aquatica would you kindly take Queen Autimnia to my bed chambers to rest." Jupiter and Aquatica bowed to Serenity and proceeded to take Autimnia to Serenity's bedroom.

"Come along everyone. It's time that Autumn got her rest." Serenity said. Everyone was leaving the room when Autumn spoke. " Serena could you stay in her with me tonight?" Serena looked at Autumn who still had tears streaming down her face. "Of course I will, but why?" Autumn closed her eyes briefly and when she opened them Serena was sitting beside her on the bed. "I'm afraid. I have the feeling that something is not right." Serena motioned her friend to lay down . "Don't worry everything will be fine. Just get some rest." Autumn laid down and fell right to sleep. Serena looked up and saw Darien and Noah still in the doorway. She walked over to where they were standing.

"What are you to still doing here?" She asked. Darien looked at Serena. "I was waiting to walk you to Autumn's bed chambers." Serena looked at Noah. "And you Noah?" Noah looked at Serena then at Autumn who was already asleep. "I just wanted to make sure Autumn was alright before going to bed." Serena smiled at Noah then turned and kissed Darien goodnight. "She is fine. I will be staying with her tonight. Now go to bed and get your rest." The two men nodded with smiles on their faces and left the room. Serena left the doorway and laid down beside Autumn and fell asleep.

Serena woke the next morning only to find that Autumn had already gotten up. She got up out of bed and got dressed in her usual outfit. She quickly descended the stairs and walked into the main dinning hall only to find that no one was there. She went to the kitchen and saw the cook cleaning up. "Chef do you know where everyone is dining?" The Chef stopped what he was doing. "Yes Princess. The Queens, Princess, Sailor Scouts and Princes are on the balcony having breakfast." "Thank you." Serena replied politely. The Chef nodded to her as she walked out of the kitchen.

Disclaimer: Pretty Soldier Sailor Moon and all related topics are C. of Naoko Tekeuchi, Kodansha and Toei. Fan Fics and characters by me are C. of Sailor Proxima aka Proxy aka me. The Past is C. Proxy June, 2000.

The Past-Part 5

She arrived on the balcony to see everyone enjoying their breakfast. Sailor Mercury looked towards Serena and greeted her as she walked out onto the balcony. "Good morning Princess." Everyone soon noticed Serena step to a chair and sit down. "Good morning." Everyone said in unison.

Autumn smiled at Serena as she sat down. " I'm so glad you woke up before we had to leave. Now we can say good bye to each other properly when the time comes for us to leave." Serena had a saddened face as her friend said this to her. "Autumn I don't want you to leave. I will be so lonely when you leave." Darien and the Sailor Scouts looked up from their plates with a look of sarcastic anger on their faces. "Hey!..." Darien was interrupted by Autumn. "Don't be sad, Darien and the Scouts will be here and your mother also."

Serena looked all around the table at all of the faces. "Sorry." Everyone looked at her and they all began eating again.

Everyone was sitting on the balcony having tea after breakfast was done. "Autumn is your luggage ready dear?" Autimnia asked her daughter. Just as Autumn was about to respond a man with a piece of paper in his hand approached the table where everyone was seated. "The ship bound for Proxima has arrived and I have a message for Prince Darien." The man said.

Serenity nodded a thank you to the man. The man gave the note to Darien, bowed towards the table of sitting people and left the balcony. "What is it Darien." Serena asked him having a somewhat concerned look on her face. "I'm sorry my love, but I must leave at once. My father has asked that I go back to Earth immediately." Noah looked towards his friend. "Why Darien, is something wrong?" "I'm not sure. He didn't say, but don't worry I will return as soon as I can." Darien said looking towards Serena. Suddenly Autimnia rose. "Oh my! I almost forgot the ship had arrived. Come along Noah, Autumn."/blockquote

blockquoteEveryone said their good-byes. Serena and Autumn were still saying goodbye as Autumn was stepping onto the ship. Both Autumn and Serena were crying as Autumn left. Serena and everyone else was unaware that a powerful evil was gathering up its energy and that they would never see their friends again.

Back on Proxima the ship had just landed. Autimnia was very excited to be home. She was excited to see her husband not knowing that something ihad/i happened when they were away. "I'm so glad to be home." Autimnia said. Autumn looked at Noah and whispered to him. "Noah something's wrong. It doesn't seem right. Here take this." She said this as she took off a silver heart locket from around her neck. "Keep this for luck." The two smiled at each other. The doors of the ship opened and there stood King Ayden. The Sailor Scouts were the first ones off and they ran off towards the Palace. Autimnia went running towards Ayden. "Ayden, I thought something terrible had happened to you." She hugged him and sensed something was wrong. Autimnia looked him in the eyes. They were filled with darkness. "Wait you're not Ayden!" Autimnia let go of him and turned around only to see Autumn and Noah being attacked. "No! Autumn, Noah!"

Autimnia started running towards them and prepared herself to use the diamond. King Ayden saw this and turned into a demon. He yelled to Autimnia to stop, but she didn't listen and the Demon let off a powerful burst of energy that wounded Autimnia. Autimnia's two cat advisors emerged from some bushes and ran to her. "Callisto, Oberon. I'm so glad that you are okay." Autimnia said to the two cats with little stars on their heads. "Callisto, Oberon. You must of and find the Star Wand. I need it and you must also get the Sailor Scouts." "Yes your Majesty." The two cats said in unison and then ran off.

Autumn suddenly looked up to see Autimnia on the ground. She saw the Demon preparing to attack. Autumn looked to her side and saw a sword. She picked it up and looked at it for a moment. she looked back up and saw the Demon again preparing to attack her mother. Autumn acted fast running towards the Demon with sword trying to wound it.

Both the Demon and Noah saw her trying to do this. The Demon let off another powerful blast of energy even more powerful than the one he had hit Autimnia with. The beam hit Autumn head on sending her crashing into a near by wall. Autumn fell to the ground lifeless.

Noah and Autimnia both saw what had happened. Autimnia turned around to hear the beat say something that shocked her. "I finally got you after all of these years Princess." Autimnia now stood in front of the laughing Demon. "It's you! You're the monster who tried to kill the Princesses years before!"

"Yes and I would have gotten both of them if it wasn't for you and Queen Serenity!"

"Who is your leader! I demand to know!"

"It was by Queen Beryl's will that the future rulers must die! and now that I'm done with one I'll be going for the next!"

"Oh no, Serena."

Meanwhile Noah was by Autumn. A single tear ran down his cheek. He looked down at her and kissed her. "I love you." Noah got up off of the ground and took out his sword and began to charge the Demon from the side. "You will pay for what you have done!" He yelled. The Demon noticed Noah coming and hit him with the same blast of energy that Autumn. Noah now lay on the ground lifeless. The Demon still walked over to the fallen Prince said something quietly to him. "Well that's it for the Titania family. Mwahahahaha!"

The Demon who was still distracted by his moment of glory, stayed at Noah's side laughing. At this point it was enough time for the two cats to come back with the Star Wand and the Sailor Scouts.

"Here your Majesty." Callisto said placing the wand on the ground. Sailor Auriga looked around. "Your Majesty what happened to the Prince and Princess?" Autimnia began to cry. Suddenly more demons appeared out of no where. The Demon turned towards the Queen and the Sailor Scouts. "Your time is up Autimnia, attack!"

"I recognize that voice now! Beryl!" "Yes it's me and you and your pitiful friend Serenity will pay for what you did to me all of those years ago!" She said this as she turned into her true form; Queen Beryl leader of the Negaverse. Autimnia turned to the Sailor Scouts. Sailor Scouts I need you to use your powers to distract them." The Sailor Scouts nodded to their Queen and began their attack.

"CYGNUS BEAUTY WING STRIKE!!!" Sailor Cygnus shouted as what seemed to be feathers hit one the demons and wounded it.

"GEMINI TWIN BEAM INCINERATE!!!" A powerful beam of energy hit another demon and wounded it.

"AURIGA HEALING PETALS ATTACK!!!" Powerful silver flower petals were blasted towards another demon.

"AQUATICA RAIN WAVE DROWN!!! As she yelled this phrase ot a blast of hard rain hit another demon.

This continued on until finally the demons started retaliating making it harder for the Scouts to fight because they were weak. 

"This has to stop now. I cannot let Beryl get to the Moon! I have to try and stop her or at least warn Serenity somehow." Autimnia thought to herself. "I'll have to think of how I'll warn her if this doesn't work later. Now..."

"Autimnia what are you doing!" Beryl began to run towards Autimnia. "No!"

"CELESTIAL PROXIMA POWER!!!" Autimnia said this as she held the Star Wand with the Celestial Diamond on top to the sky.

"Ahhhhhhhh!" Beryl screamed as she disappeared. "Your friends on the Moon won't be so lucky Autimnia!"

Autimnia looked at the ground all around her to see her daughter, Noah and the Sailor Scouts laying peacefully. Only the two cats remained awake and joined Autimnia who was on her knees.

"Your Majesty we are so sorry." Oberon said. Callisto looked all around her. "What will you do now your Majesty?" Autimnia looked above to the skies and saw Titania. From where she was she could tell that the surface of Titania had been destroyed. It's inhabitants gone, in hiding or turned to evil.

Autimnia looked down at the diamond. "I will put everyone in the diamond and send it to Serenity. I know what she may not be able to beat Beryl in this time, so hopefully if Beryl doesn't get to Earth she will send them there to live a normal life. That is why I want to send the diamond to her, so that Autumn will have a good life once again, but will not remember anything of this time. That is why I want you Oberon and Callisto to take the diamond and give it to Serenity. Once she has the diamond and the wand tell her what happened to Proxima and Titania. Tell her to erase her courts memory of us including her own and too put you two inside the diamond."

The two cats looked at each other. "But why tell her to erase her court's memory of us?" Oberon asked.

"I ask you to Tel her this because Serena and the rest of her court including Serenity would be devastated by this and it will take a while for Beryl to regain her energy. Do you understand?"

"Yes your Majesty."

Autimnia lifted the wand up into the air soon everyone were in bubbles and were put into the diamond.

"Now go my pets."

"But what about you your Majesty?"

"I have used to much energy and I will soon die. Now go. If evil shows up again revive the Sailor Scouts. My daughter will become Sailor Proxima."

"Yes your Majesty." The two cats disappeared and Autimnia soon died.

Disclaimer: Pretty Soldier Sailor Moon and all related topics are C. of Naoko Tekeuchi, Kodansha and Toei. Fan Fics and characters by me are C. of Sailor Proxima aka Proxy aka me. The Past is C. Proxy June, 2000.

The Past- Part 6

=FLASHBACK

BACK ON THE MOON...

It was late that night when Serenity finally told Serena to go to bed. Serena was waiting for Darien to return from his trip and she was still saddened that Autumn had to leave and return to Proxima. Serena walked at a slow pace to her bed chambers. When she entered she quickly got changed and hopped into bed. She lay in her bed thinking. She was deep in her thoughts when she fell asleep.

She quickly woke when she heard the sound of someone in her room. "Who is there?" A soft voice spoke. "It is alright Serena it is just me.? Serena quickly sat up to see Autumn at the foot of her bed.

"I thought you had gone back to Proxima?"

"I did."

"Then how can you be here?"

"That is not important right now Serena, but you must listen to me."

Serena nodded to Autumn who had just sat down on the bed. "Something happened when we arrived on Proxima." Serena looked up with worry in her eyes. "Autumn, wha.." Autumn interrupted her in mid sentence. "Please just listen to me Serena, alright?" Serena nodded once again to her friend who then continued to speak. "And something bad is going to happen soon, but I'm not going to tell you because by tomorrow you will no longer have any memory of me or my court." Serena sat quietly trying not to ask any questions.

Autumn looked at her friend with tears in her eyes. "I only came to tell you that I will always be with you no matter what." Serena and Autumn hugged each other. "Now go to sleep Serena you need your rest." Serena lay down on her pillow and began to fall asleep. Autumn got up off of the bed and looked at her friend with a tear in her eye and disappeared into thin air.

Serenity who was still awake was suddenly startled by a brown and a cream coloured cats. Each cat had a star on their forehead. One of the cats had a wand with a diamond on top in its mouth. Serenity quickly recognized the two cats. "Callisto, Oberon what are you doing here and why have you brought Autimnia's Star Wand?" "Something terrible has happened on Proxima Queen Serenity. Queen Autimnia asked us to deliver the Star Wand to you and to tell you what happened." Oberon said. "And also to give you insrtuctions."Callisto said. Serenity nodded and sat down on her throne with the two cats beside her.

The two cats proceeded to tell Serenity the story of what had happened. Luna and Artemis had just entered to hear the worst part of it. By this time Serenity was in tears. Luna began to speak. "That is horrible your Majesty. Is there anything we could do?" "No Luna, thank you anyway." Serenity turned towards Callisto and Oberon. "I have understood what you have told me. Are you two ready to be put inside the diamond?" The two cats nodded.

In order to use the diamond Serenity would have to use her crystal as well. Serenity raised the Crescent Moon Wand and the Star Wand above her head. She concentrated very hard on what she was doing. Soon a bright light surrounded the two cats as they were placed into the diamond.

With the two cats now inside the diamond it was time to earase everyone's memory of that they ever had of the Royal Proxima Moon family and their court. Serenity walked out onto the balcony and looked down at her kingdom. She stood there thinking to herself as a single tear trickled down her face.

Serenity suddenly looked up. "If Beryl does het here and I am unable to defeat her in this time I will have to send Serena and her court to the future to live." She looked down at the Star Wand and remembered something that Autimnia had once told her about the diamond. "If something ever happens to me take the diamond and if worst comes to worst you can shatter the diamond. If the diamond is shattered it will directly be placed inside the stone of each of the Sailor Scouts of both of our courts. Serenity looked down at the Crescent Moon Wand and the Star Wand again and began to cry. "My beloved friend I should have known it was a trick."

She cried until she could cry no more. She looked towards the sky. "If Beryl does get here, I will do what you ask and send them to the future also." Serenity blew a kiss to the sky as if it kiss her friend goodbye. She held up the Crescent Moon Wand. "Now it's time to erase everyone's memory of our dear friends." A bright light came from the wand and surrounded all of the Planets in the Silver Millennium. After a few moments the light returned to the wand. Serenity found herself the next morning in bed. "It must have been a dream."

lDisclaimer: Pretty Soldier Sailor Moon and all related topics are C. of Naoko Tekeuchi, Kodansha and Toei. Fan Fics and characters by me are C. of Sailor Proxima aka Proxy aka me. The Past is C. Proxy June 2000. NOTE: For this story I used the original script for the Sailor Moon Episode- The Past Returns. I may have made some changes because I haven't seen that episode in 2 years.

Okay this is it you guys. The final part of my first Fan Fic. YAY! I just hope it doesn't get deleted like the first time when I typed it. Ooooo!I was sooo mad. Well I hope you liked my fan fic and I hope you come back soon to read my new one. Oh yeah! I've decide to put a small preview of my new fan fic at the end of this page, so check it out. Gotta boogie, bye!

**=thinking

The Past-Part 7

Serenity looked across from her and saw the Crescent Moon Wand. She picked up the Star Wand and began to examine it. "Why is the Crescent Moon Wand here and what is this one?" Suddenly it occurred to her what the wand was and what she had to use it for. She also felt a sinking feeling. The feeling that some kind of evil was coming.

She suddenly came out of her thoughts when she realized that someone was at the door. Serenity looked up and saw that Serena was awake also. "Oh. Good morning Serena, come in." Serena smiled and entered her mother's room. "Good morning Mother. Did you sleep well?" "Yes I did. Thank you Serena." Serena and Serenity smiled at each other. "Mother I came to tell you that breakfast is ready and that I asked that it be served on the balcony because it is such a beautiful day." "That is a wonderful idea dear. Let's go and eat breakfast shall we." Serenity said. "But Mother you are in your night clothes." Serena said pointing her finger towards her mother. Serenity looked down saw that she was indeed still in her nightgown. The two started laughing. "I guess I had better change then. You go ahead. I will be along in a few moments." Serenity said giggling. Serena who was still giggling, bowed slightly to Serenity and them left the room.

"You were right Serena it is a very beautiful day." Serenity said as she joined her daughter. "Yes. I just wish Darien would return from to Earth. I miss him so much." Serenity smiled at her daughter. "Serena why don't we have a masquerade ball at the end of the week." Serena sat right up when her mother said this. "A masquerade ball? But Mother why?" Serena asked. It will be fun dear ." You look so sad. It will be good for you to have some fun." Serena nodded with a slight smile on her face.

Meanwhile Beryl had finished gathering her remaining energy after the battle with Queen Autimnia faster than Autimnia had thought. Beryl would soon take her revenge upon the Moon Kingdom and would take the Emperium Silver Crystal and the Celestial Diamond from Serenity to take complete control over the Universe.

***

It was the night of the masquerade ball. All of the women wore elegant dresses and masks. The men wore handsome tuxedos and mask also. Serena was still on her balcony looking into the sky at the Earth lost in melancholy. She was suddenly startled when she heard someone calling her name. "Serena..." Serena looked down to the ground and saw Darien. "Darien. Oh you're finally here." Serena said with excitement.

"I have some bad news Princess."

"You cannot come to the ball?"

"If it were only that Serena. Terrible things are on Earth. An evil power is taking over there."

"Then you must go."

"Yes, but the time I get back home, it may already be too late. This Queen Beryl appeared out of no where. No one knows where she came from, from and her warriors are amazingly strong, maybe even unbeatable." Suddenly there was a shout from one of Serenity's guards. "Stop him! He could be a spy!" The guard yelled. Darien looked up at Serena. Listen I better go." He said running away. Serena watched her prince run from the guards. "Darien...Oh, they must suspect everyone from Earth." She said to herself quietly. "Hurry! After him!" She heard one of the guards yell out.

Serena soon decided to go downstairs and greet the guests. She walked slowly down the stairs when she felt a hand felt someone touch her hand. "Princess, may I have this dance?" Serena looked up to see a young man wearing a black tuxedo, a red and black cape and a mask. *Darien* "Could be our last one." The young man said. Serena's face lit up. "I'm so happy you came back."

"I couldn't leave without having one last dance with you." As they danced Darien explained to Serena what was going on. "I'm afraid this is all going to change, Serena. This Beryl, she's more dangerous than I thought. The whole Universe is in danger."

"Even the Moon?"

"Especially the Moon. Beryl plans to take over the whole Universe, and to do that she must conquer the Moon. You must prepare for the worst, Serena. Your Mother knows I'm not a spy. She's asked me to stay and help defend her kingdom." The two continued to dance until later that night when they went out onto the balcony. Serena looked at Darien with a sad expression on her face. "Oh Darien, I cannot believe this is happening." Darien who also had a sad expression on hid face looked at Serena. "Queen Beryl is relentless, and she'll destroy absolutely everything that's in her way to get exactly what she wants. I'll fight as hard as I can, but you must know that I might not come back. I just hope you know how much you mean to me."

"I do."

"You're in my heart."

"And you will always be mine." Darien takes Serena in his arms and they kiss one last time.

***

The fateful day finally arrived. Queen Beryl attacked with her warriors and the Negaforce. Luna and Artemis quickly spread the alarm. The battle raged on. The Sailor Scouts tried to defend the kingdom.

"MERCURY BUBBLES BLAST!"

"MARS FIRE IGNITE!"

"JUPITER THUNDER CRASH!"

"VENUS CRESENT BEAM SMASH!"

The Sailor Scouts fought hard but their attacks were repelled by the Negafore who than hit them with a powerful blast of energy. Serena and Darien both perished at the whim of the Negaforce. Queen Serenity was forced to use the Emperium Silver Crystal. Serenity managed to repel the Negaforce and Queen Beryl along with her minions. "Your Majesty you did it!" Luna exclaimed. "They're gone! You beat'em!" Artemis chimed in. "I trapped them all, yes. If I had destroyed them, I would've destroyed Serena and the others too. Now they're all inside the power of the Crystal, and now, I must send them to a new future on Earth." Queen Serenity said with a sad expression on her face.

"But you saved them. Why are you so sad?" Luna asked. Serenity replied crying. "because none of them will remember anything about this time or this place. Nothing. And I'll never see my sweet daughter again or you two either." With her remaining energy that she hadn't lost during the battle she raised the Crescent Moon Wand along with the Star Wand. The Star Wand Began to glow. It disappeared and all the remained was the Diamond which then shattered into twenty different gems and were hurled towards the Earth. She now held only the Crescent Moon Wand. "This is the only way for any of you to live on. I have enough power left to send everything you'll need in the future to Earth. Serena and her court will need your help if the Negaverse ever breaks free." Serenity told the two cats. "Yes." The two cats replied.

"All of you will be reborn on Earth, with no memory of the Moon Kingdom whatever, but if evil forces should try to repeat what happened you two will know what to do. Now farewell...all of you...and good luck." The Crystal slowly rises into the sky. "Goodbye Serena. You are in my heart always. Be happy. On behalf of the Moon, you will be free again." Serenity said as the Crystal was hurled of towards the Earth with all the inhabitants of the Moon and Proxima in tow. Serenity did not notice the others. "Perhaps we'll meet again." Serenity said closing her eyes as she dropped the wand. "Queen Serenity..." Luna and Artemis begged. Suddenly the two cats were frozen inside capsules and sent to Earth. They alone would know everything about the Moon Kingdom and the Negaverse.

THE END

So what did you think? Well I hoped you liked it. I thought I would have more to say by the end of this but I don't. Oh yeah-sign my guestbook and tell me what you thought. I would really appreciate it.

DANGER PREVIEW ALERT!!!

The Sailor Scouts and Tuxedo Mask stood frozen in place as they watched the monster charge Eternal Sailor Moon who stood helpless. The monster suddenly backed off its attack when a pink rose struck the ground. The Sailor Scouts, Eternal Sailor Moon and Tuxedo Mask looked to see where it came from. When they spotted the area they saw a man in a white tuxedo walking alongside five Sailor Suited girls.

Please check out my we site @ http://www.angelfire.com/anime/emperialdiamondcity1/index.html See ya!!!


End file.
